


The Temptress Trio

by Alphamon_Ouryuken



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, foalcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphamon_Ouryuken/pseuds/Alphamon_Ouryuken
Summary: The CMC have their own secret activities outside of their usual Crusading. And behind closed doors, they're not afraid to "indulge" themselves...
Relationships: Apple Bloom/Tender Taps (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Button Mash/Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), scootaloo/featherweight
Kudos: 3





	The Temptress Trio

As the school bell rang, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, or CMC for short, immediately rushed out of the classroom alongside several other foals.

"Free at last!" Apple Bloom smiled as she led her fellow Crusaders down the hallways of Ponyville Elementary.

"Ah finally, school is over and a whole weekend of goofing off and messing around awaits!" Scootaloo cheered as the trio happily trotted towards their lockers.

"Or in our case, _'fucking around'_." Apple Bloom whispered as she packed her bag, earning a few giggles from the Pegasus.

Sweetie flinched upon hearing this but said nothing as they quickly trotted out the door and down the road. "So… what _are_ your plans for the weekend if we're not Crusading?" She asked, hoping to at least change the subject.

"Oh! Tender Taps found some old tapes and invited me tah practice some new dance moves at his place!" Apple Bloom explained… before smirking as she leaned in close. "Plus, the tapes Tender found are from his mom's old job in Las Pegasus. So we're gonna be learnin' some _exotic dancin'_ ~" She whispered in a sultry tone.

Sweetie Belle's cheeks immediately went deep red while Scootaloo's wings srang outwards. "Seriously? _Nice_!" The young Pegasus cheered, giving the Earth Pony a hoof-bump.

"Kinda surprised that was _his_ idea," Sweetie chimed in. "He's really come a long way from that shy colt who just left you notes."

"A _very_ long way." Scootaloo added, giving Apple Bloom a playful jab. "Remember when you practically had to drag that confession out of him?"

"Oooohhh Ah remember…" Apple Bloom giggled as her thoughts drifted back to that fateful day...

* * *

_Tender Taps could only sigh as he watched from around the corner as Apple Bloom opened her locker… only to gasp in surprise as a note fell out._

_A note_ he _had slipped in there._

_"This is the fifth one this month." Sweetie Belle said as Apple Bloom picked it up and started reading, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as her Unicorn friend giggled. "Wow, whoever is sending you these must be a poet."_

_"A really cheesy poet…" Apple Bloom added, causing Tender to flinch as she continued to read._

_"Yo Tender."_

_"DAH!" The colt jumped in fright, turning around he saw Scootaloo standing before him with a confused look. "W-W-What is it?"_

_"Uhh, the teacher said you forgot your homework in the classroom…" She began, still giving him a wary look. "...she left the door unlocked, so you might want to hurry."_

_"Wait,_ what _!?" Tender's eyes went wide as he quickly searched through his bookbag, and true to the Pegasus' word, not a single sheet of homework was in there. "Oh geez! I gotta go! Thanks Scootaloo!" He said as he quickly rushed down the hallway towards the classroom..._

 _…while Scootaloo smirked once he was out of earshot. "Oh, you're_ welcome~ _." She said as she glanced at the papers she'd hastily stuffed into her bag..._

* * *

_Tender bolted around the corner and straight into his classroom. However, just as he entered the door immediately slammed behind him, causing him to jump in fright, it was only then that he noticed the curtains were all closed, enveloping the room in complete darkness._

_"Didja_ really _think Ah wouldn't notice that this was_ yer _hoofwriting? Tender Taps?" A familiar voice chuckled. As he turned towards the source of the voice, the lights were turned on, revealing none other than Apple Bloom herself, holding his love letter._

_The colt started to blush bright red as he immediately went into denial mode. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about-"_

_"We_ both _know better than that…" She interrupted, strutting towards him with a sway in her step. "Besides, who else in our school would actually refer to a relationship as the_ 'Eternal Waltz' _?"_

 _The Earth Pony's left eye twitched as he fought the urge to facehoof right then and there._ 'Curse my desire for dance-related metaphors!' _Tender thought as he bit his lip. "Y-Yeah… it was me…" He confessed, feeling like a mouse trapped under the gaze of a hungry cat. "Go ahead, laugh…"_

 _"Oh relax, Ah ain't gonna mock ya… even if the whole note thing's a little cliche fer mah tastes..." Apple Bloom continued as she tossed the note aside, never breaking eye contact with him. "If yer gonna confess tah me, ah'd personally prefer the_ direct _approach."_

_"W-W-What?" He stammered, almost sure he'd misheard her._

_"Yah heard me…" She started firmly as she circled him, examining him, her eyes twinkling with a sultry glow. "Ah wanna hear yah_ say it _~"_

_Tender gulped, unsure if he should be feeling more or less nervous at this point. "I… I-uh… I-"_

_"Lemme make it easier for yah…" She whispered in his ear,_ _brushing her lips against his skin. "Let me hear yah say it, and Ah'll make yah the happiest colt in Equestria~."_

_Tender shivered for the umpteenth time as he felt Apple Bloom's warm breath against his ear. Little by little, he started to feel his nervousness diminish until he finally found his voice. "I… I… I-I've always had a crush on you!"_

_"See, now was that so hard?" She whispered as she wrapped her hooves around his back, pulling him into a more intimate embrace. "And now, as promised…" She trailed off before closing her eyes and closing the distance between them with a kiss._

_Tender's eyes widened, his lips trembling as he soon felt every ounce of fear within him vanish, embracing Apple Bloom as they continued to kiss. The colt felt her tongue slowly slip into his mouth as she deepened the kiss, moving it around and licking the insides of the lips before caressing his tongue for a few seconds._

_Tender could only sigh blissfully as he felt Apple Bloom break away, leaving a small strand of drool connecting their lips. "Now for the_ real _fun~" She smirked with a knowing wink, sitting atop one of the desks and casually spreading her legs, giving Tender a closer look at her exposed, glistening, deliciously pink marehood. "Like what yah see, Tender? Well, if yah pleasure me…" She began as she reached down and used her hooves to part her pussy lips, she then brushed her left hoof across her outer lips, leaving the tip glistening with slick fluid. "...Ah'll return that pleasure_ ten-fold _…" She cooed, giving the colt a sultry grin before popping her hoof into her mouth, licked up every last tangy drop._

_The sweet, intoxicating aroma of her juices wafting into Tender's nostrils, silently beckoning him to come closer. This combined with the sight of his crush in such a suggestive position was enough to ignite the flames of lust within him. Leaning forward he teasingly licked along the inside edge of her thigh, coming closer and closer until his lips were just inches away from her marehood._

_"It's all yours, Tender~." Apple Bloom cooed seductively, beckoning him even closer. "Go on, have a taste~."_

_Finally, the colt succumbed to his urge to taste her, closing the gap with a swiftness born from lust and eagerly licking her marehood, sending tantalizing waves of pleasure through her body and causing the Crusader to moan out loud as her body spasmed._

_"Ahhh! Yes! That's it, Tender, keep licking!" She gasped, holding his head in place as he worked her into a frenzy. "Come on Tender, eat me out!" She demanded, her body shuddering as she endured the amazing tongue-massage the colt was giving her, spreading her legs even wider to allow him easier access. "Show me what that tongue of yours can really do!"_

_Proud that his actions were deemed satisfactory, Tender Taps continued licking and sucking on her pussy with much enthusiasm. Then, as he eyed her clit he pursed his lips before planting a wet kiss on the very tip of her nethers as he pushed his tongue past her inner lips and straight into her pussy once more._

_"Aaaahhh~!" Apple Bloom cried out, struggling a bit as the sensations drove her crazy. "Mmm… that's it…" She murmured as she reached down to fondly caress his mane as he continued enjoying the taste of her soft wet marehood. This went on for quite a while until she felt herself coming closer and closer to the edge._

_Then finally, as Tender dragged his tongue up and down her slit, Apple Bloom was nearly overwhelmed by the sensation as she arched her back and let out a silent scream as she came. And yet, as her juices flowed out of her pussy, Tender swallowed up as much as he could, relishing the sweet taste. He then looked up at Apple Bloom as her body went numb and slack, the Earth Pony now panting and gasping as she relaxed and recovered from her release. She glanced down at him, a blissful smile spreading across her face as she came down from her orgasmic high._

_"Did I… w-was I good…?" Tender asks with a bit of uncertainty in his voice._

_Apple Bloom's blissful expression was quickly replaced with a sly grin as she found the strength to pull herself off the desk. "You were_ amazing _." She giggled as she planted an affectionate kiss on his cheek, playfully licking up a bit of her own juices. She then knelt down so that she was at eye-level with Tender Taps crotch. "And now, just as Ah promised…" Apple Bloom continued, giving him a naughty smirk. "...yah'll pleasured me just fine… now it's mah turn tah return the favor~."_

* * *

"... _nice_." Sweetie Belle smirked with an unashamed blush. "I can't believe you two did it right there in the classroom though, _on Diamond Tiara's desk no less!_ "

"Oooh yeah, he needed me to help him walk by the time we were done." Apple Bloom chuckled mischievously. "...and that spoiled brat _still_ hasn't figured out what that scent was!"

"Meh, that's cute and all, but not as daring as how _I_ got my hooves on Featherweight." Scootaloo chimed in with a perverse gleam in her eyes.

"Is that so…?" The Earth Pony asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, how _did_ you snag him again?" Sweetie Belle asked, trying to avoid a possible argument between the two.

The Pegasus simply smirked in response. "Well…"

* * *

_Scootaloo was lazily resting on a cloud hovering a few feet off the ground, today has been quite uneventful due to her mentor/big sister Rainbow Dash heading to Cloudsdale in order to practice a new flight routine with the Wonderbolts, the rest of the Crusaders were busy helping their siblings with their chores, and on top of that, they were experiencing one nasty heatwave._

'Ugh, today is soooo boring… why couldn't the weather team schedule a downpour today-wait a sec…' _Looking down, the Pegasus noticed that she was hovering close to a beautiful circular lake that shimmered under the blazing sun, nearly isolated from the rest of the area by the many trees surrounding it, complete with a flowing waterfall nearby._

'Well, today _is_ a scorcher…' _Scootaloo thought to herself as she carefully looked around, making sure the coast was clear._

_The area was more secluded, and no-one was around. "Skinny dipping it is!" The young Pegasus cheered as she carefully used her wings to guide the cloud down towards the lake._

_After making sure her cloud was below the treetops, the Pegasus then started patting and extending part of the cloud outward, turning it into a makeshift diving board. Then without a moment of hesitation, Scootaloo got on the edge, jumped and spun in the air before doing a swan dive into the lake._

_After surfacing for air, Scootaloo started swimming around, the feeling of the cool water sending waves of relaxation through her body…_

_However, something caught her eye._

_Glancing at the reflection in the water, Scootaloo noticed a shadow moving behind the trees. Swimming underwater to the other side of the lake and then back again, she resurfaced while casually glancing over her shoulder at the individual spying on her…_

_To her surprise, it was Featherweight, hiding behind the tree trunk._

'Like what you see, huh?' _Scootaloo thought as she pulled herself out of the water, pretending not to notice as she shook herself off. She didn't know why, but she honestly didn't feel bothered by him watching her… in fact, the very idea of it filled her with a different kind of excitement… one that brought about a_ familiar _heat within her nether regions…_

_As Featherweight watched from his hiding spot, the young Pegasus couldn't help but notice how Scootaloo's tail swayed back and forth, giving him a perfect view of her marehood, and how her flank had those perfect curves, enticing him with each shake._

'Okay then, you naughty colt… take a gander at this…' _Scootaloo smirked as she decided to tease him a little more, she dove underwater once more and swam around, acting as if she wasn't paying him any mind and she gave him a few good glimpses of her body. Then after a few minutes, she swam to the center of the lake and went into a back float, making her she was in full view of her "hidden" spy._

_Scootaloo then started to play with herself, her hooves massaging her pussy, with each touch sending waves of pleasure through her body as she moaned out loud._

_Unable to take the sight anymore, Featherweight leaned up against the tree and quickly started jerking off, keeping one hoof over his mouth as he started stroking his cock, holding back his moans as his stallionhood steadily became stiff. For a brief moment, he closed his eyes, imagining that it was Scootaloo herself pleasuring him…_

_"Enjoying the show, are we?"_

_Featherweight felt a scream_ explode _inside him as he heard Scootaloo's voice. His eyes snapped open as he looked up at the Pegasus filly standing before him, her body dripping wet and her eyes locked onto his shaft._

_"I-I… I can explain-"_

_"No. You can't." Scootaloo interrupted in a firm tone, her eyes narrowing. "So_ zip it _." She demanded, the colt immediately complying to avoid incurring her wrath. "Now then… what to do with you…?" Scootaloo mused to herself as she trotted closer, eying his throbbing member like a lion being tempted with a juicy steak. She had to admit, despite her dominant demeanor she couldn't help marvel at the size of his cock._ 'Who knew someone as meek and timid as Featherweight could have such an impressive length at his age?' _She thought as she leaned forward, not stopping until she was right on top of him._

_Featherweight closed his eyes, expecting the worst… only to feel a surge of pleasure rush through him as he felt her hooves close around his shaft. Hesitantly opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Scootaloo jerking him off, stroking his length up and down repeatedly, each stroke sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. "Aha! Wh-what are y-oh! ...w-why are you-oohh!"_

_"It's simple, I happen to have the same 'itch' as you," She started in a nonchalant tone as if they were discussing the weather. "...and we both have the perfect means of 'scratching' it." She elaborated before stopping to lick his shaft. The young Pegasus starting at the base and trailing her tongue all the way up to the tip, causing the colt to shudder and moan in pleasure. "So here's the deal: I get you off, then you get me off. Sounds good?" The Crusader cooed, giving him a sultry look as she gave the head a playful kiss._

_"O-Ok… I guess..." Featherweight replied, almost as if under a spell._

_"Good, now stay still, big boy~." Scootaloo smirked as she licked the head of his cock a few more times before engulfing half of it in her mouth, using her hooves to stroke the half of his length her mouth couldn't take._

_"O-Ohhh sweet Celestia!" The colt gasped in pleasure, throwing his head back as Scootaloo slowly moved her head up and down his length. She then started to increase her pace, bobbing her head up and down and swirling her tongue around the tip of his shaft._

_As Scootaloo continued sucking him off, hearing his pleasure-filled moans prompted her to move faster. The feel of her soft lips and her hot, wet mouth practically wrapped around his cock driving him mad._

_Soon the colt couldn't help himself and clutched both sides of her head before forcing his entire length into her mouth. Surprised, but not deterred, Scootaloo did everything she could to fight back her gag-reflex as she proceeded to deep-throat him._ 'Okay Scoots… you got this, just do as Rainbow Dash taught you…' _She thought to herself, slowly relaxing her jaw and throat muscles while letting her saliva coat his shaft, allowing it to slide in easier. Then once she was sure enough of it was coated, she began to move her head carefully, sucking in more of his dick until the tip finally touched the back of her throat._

_Featherweight could only sigh in pleasure as he stared at the filly with awe and amazement as she took it all in without hesitation… heck, she was almost up to the base! "A-Ahhh yes... just like that… you're amazing Scoots..." He smiled, softly trailing his hoof through her short mane, moaning in approval as she lathered his shaft with her slick saliva before pushing her head forward until his entire length was lodged in her throat. But before he could comment further, he felt the rising surge of his approaching sweet release._

_As Scootaloo sped up her pace, Featherweight instinctively started roughly pumping in and out of the Pegasus' throat. "Sc-Scootaloo, I-I'm gonna-AAAHH!" Scootaloo only had seconds to react before Featherweight erupted inside her mouth, firing streams of cum deep into her throat, causing her cheeks to swell up as his cum overflowed within her mouth. Finally, Scootaloo pulled his shaft out of her mouth and started coughing, desperately drawing in gasps of air._

_"Oh jeez! Are you ok?!" Featherweight asked as he quickly started patting her on the back as she continued to cough. "Oh man, I'm sorry I lost control for a sec-"_

_"Shut-_ cough- _up." She snapped, taking another breath while mentally cursing her inability to swallow all of his delicious cum. She started to lick some of the excess seed off her lips before turning towards Featherweight with a predatory grin. Before he could respond she shoved him onto his back and climbed on top of him. "You've had your fun, now it's_ MY _turn…" She cooed, lowering her dripping slit to grind against his hardening length._

_Featherweight could only gulp nervously as she positioned herself so that his stallionhood was right beneath her entrance. "D-Don't you think we'll run the risk of being spotted?"_

_"Well then, I guess we'll just have to avoid getting caught, won't we?" Scootaloo chuckled in a coy tone._

* * *

"...I rode him like a _beast_ that day!" Scootaloo gloated as they arrived close to the edge of town. "And the very idea of someone catching us in the act made it even hotter!"

"Huh, never took you for an exhibitionist, Scoots." Apple Bloom shrugged as they lowered their voices, making sure not to draw too much attention to themselves.

"Eh, what can I say? I'm an adrenaline junkie." The Pegasus shrugged. "And it's only gotten better since then, I even managed to convince him to try to get more kinky stuff in more public areas…"

"Good for you…" Sweetie Belle sighed, jealousy evident in her tone. However, only Apple Bloom picked up on it.

"Uh, Scootaloo-"

"Heck yeah, it is." Scootaloo continued as they took a shortcut through the alleyways, allowing them to talk a little more freely. "Who knew the sensitive colt was so well-hung? Then again I'll bet you'd know a thing or two about that, eh Bloom?" She teased, oblivious to her friend's shift in tone.

"Scootaloo? Maybe you should-"

"Though it's kinda ironic when you think about it, a while ago Sweetie Belle had the most active sex life before. Now it's kinda the opposite-OW!" Scootaloo yelped as Apple Bloom elbowed her side before gesturing to Sweetie Belle. "...OH, uh… sorry Sweetie."

"It's _fine_ …" Sweetie Belle sighed, but she couldn't help but sulk a little. Back before her friends had gotten their coltfriends, she'd been the first to… "discover" her more carnal desires, "testing" her preferences on her crush Button Mash for good measure.

Needless to say, it had been somewhat disheartening when her crush moved away five months ago, due to his father getting a new job that required them to change locations.

Sweetie Belle had tried to move on and fill the void by finding a new lover, she'd even dated Rumble for a while… but after three weeks, they both decided the spark just wasn't there.

Not helped by the fact that he'd ended up moving to Manehattan about two months later.

"Hey there, spank-flanks!" A familiar voice called out, followed by the sound of a loud *SMACK*. Turning around, Sweetie Belle saw Pip proudly strutting past the trio as she gave Apple Bloom a playful smack on the rear. The farm pony let a cute "Eep!" As her cheeks went bright red from the unexpected assault on her bottom. Scootaloo on the other hand welcomed it. Letting out a perverse giggle before giving _him_ a swat in return, earning a cat-call from the colt.

Pip then approached Sweetie Belle, ready to give her the same treatment, but he quickly picked up on her mood and decided against it. "Yeesh, why so down in the dumps Sweetie? Rarity going through one of her ice cream binges again?"

"No… I just… miss Button Mash…" She sighed, leaning against the wall and casually fiddling with her mane.

"Really? You're still sulking over him moving away?" Pip scoffed in irritation, earning a glare from the other two. "Honestly you should be happy he's moved back to town-"

"Wait, _what was that_!?" The Unicorn asked, zipping right up to his face.

"B-Button Mash is moving back to Ponyville today." He repeated, gently pushing Sweetie Belle back.

"...how do _you_ know this?" Scootaloo asked with an arched brow.

"Diamond Tiara's dad runs the company that sponsors GameMaster Inc." The Earth Pony explained. "I overheard her chatting with Silver Spoon about how they've been planning on having one of their primary stores open here for some time. Button's dad happened to apply for the position to manage said store-"

Before she could finish, however, Sweetie Belle had dashed out of the alleyway and down the road, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

"Well, _that_ certainly improved her mood " Apple Bloom giggled before glancing at Pip's neck. "By the way, nice hickey."

The colt blushed but made no effort to cover it. "You can thank Ruby Pinch for that, the naughty little vixen…"

* * *

"Rarity! Button's moving back today!" Sweetie Belle shouted with joy as she rushed into the Boutique, happily skipping over to her big sister, who was sitting behind her desk sketching out a new dress design. "Can he come over and hang out?"

"W-Well Sweetie, while I'm-oohh-happy your coltfriend is b-back in town…" The Fashionista stammered, seemingly squirming in her seat. "I have a new order to prepare, and I must be~mmph~, in the zone... d-darling."

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes at this. "Yeah, _sure_." She scoffed as she trotted upstairs. "I'll just head over to his place then, have fun, Thunderlane!"

"Thanks, Sweetie Belle!" The Pegasus said, poking his head out from behind the counter, only to have his face engulfed in a magic aura and shoved back in between Rarity's legs.

"I don't recall telling you to _stop_!"

* * *

After unpacking her bags and freshening up, Sweetie Belle rushed down the stairs, ready to reunite with her colt friend after several months, her mind already going through various perverse scenarios…

 _'I just hope he's just a naughty as I remember…'_ The Unicorn filly thought as she rushed to the door and opened it…

...only to come face to face with Button Mash himself, who was just about to knock on the door.

"H-Hey, Sweetie Belle…"

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made possible and seen earlier on October 17th, 2020 by my generous supporters on my pay-to-write sites. Be sure to PM me if you either want a story written or wish to see chapters earlier!


End file.
